Damn It All
by phoenixesper
Summary: Alt. Title: Miles is a Tsundere and Phoenix is a Dork. AngelDemon! AU where Miles is a demon and Phoenix is an angel, and they serve on God's Court. Narumitsu/Wrightworth One shot. May expand on later.


_Hello all! Enjoy my new story! _

_###=time skip_

_/\/\/\=P.O.V. switch_

* * *

For many people, the afterlife is a very real concept. The idea of life after death is a widespread one, with many different beliefs. But all share one similar notion: Judgement post-mortem.

It is impossible for the living to know of what happens to the dead, though a brief description of the limbo before passing to heaven or hell would be a court of justice. A place where your soul's wrongdoings are debated, a prosecutor, a defense attorney on your behalf, and a judge. The judge is said to be god himself, and he looks very much like the traditional depictions of him; an old man with a full, white beard wisely observing the proceedings. You are defended by an angel, who's only goal is to help you pass on to heaven. Conversely, you are prosecuted by a demon who wishes for you to descend to hell.

However, in the court of Eternal Judgment, it is considered guilty until proven innocent. The ratio of 'guilty' to 'innocent' verdicts are that of 10:1, if not even more drastic. It is highly unlikely to ascend to heaven, especially when faced with the skill of the prosecutors. There was one such demon who was feared widely for his ability to damn people, known as Miles Edgeworth. He had, in his 4 centuries of sending people to hell, only 'lost' 3 cases of literally tens of thousands. So, if you were to see Edgeworth from across the courtroom, it was more than acceptable to give up hope.

These were a few of the things said to Phoenix Wright when he started his career as a defensive angel. Not the most heartening things to hear, really, but Phoenix, being the way he was, remained undeterred.

Phoenix Wright was a young angel of only (this is said lightly; angels and demons are supernatural beings) 2 millennia. He had been in practice for just over a century, and considering the fact most other attorneys had 2 or more under their belts, he was thought of by most as a rookie. But in that century, he had gotten more innocent verdicts then almost any of them. An almost 100% success rate, one to rival Miles Edgeworth's.

"Excited to finally face him?" Maya Fey, a joyful cherub and Phoenix's assistant, grabbed his arm happily. "Don't worry, he won't stand a chance!"

Phoenix sighed. "I'm not overly worried. Our client is obviously innocent. Why would he even take a case like this? It's not his usual type if case. It's really odd. I've looked over all his files at one point or another. The closest one is Edgeworth v. Von Karma, and that was a reincarnation gig. Not a placement case."

"And you know that, why?" Maya grinned. "This is how I know you're excited. Because of your weird little man-crush on him. You've read all his cases. Do you even know what he looks like?"

He frowned a little. "No, I don't. The files upstairs don't keep pictures of demons. It's considered inappropriate. And as for my man-crush, Maya, are you serious? Really?"

He got giggles in response. Phoenix rolled his eyes. Typical for her, but he didn't really mind.

He got himself situated in his place, getting his evidence in order, glancing over his notes, etc. His client was an 18 year old girl named Naveah Ann Easent. She had never committed any crimes, except one act of thievery at the age of 3: She took a gummy worm from a store. Not enough to get her booted to Hell. But the reason she wasn't allowed straight to heaven was that she didn't do anything particularly good. Everything she did was so neutral, it didn't make up for the slight infraction. So, in comparison to the rest of her life, it had weighed more. This wouldn't be too hard. But then again, he was against a seasoned veteran, infamous for his ability to damn even the seemingly innocent.

"Nick, he's here!" Maya whispered happily. "Look!" She pointed.

Across from the two of them was a grey-haired individual, with large spiraling horns and scarlet wings. His suit matched his wings, and around his neck was a pristine white cravat. That had to be, without a doubt, Miles Edgeworth. Edgeworth had attractive, sharp features, but his face had settled with a sour expression. His tail swished in annoyance. Phoenix knew he was staring, but this wasn't what he had expected at all. Most demons he had seen had been rather... well, ugly. Winston Payne, his brother, all them. They were all unsightly, where as Edgeworth wasn't.

Maya was smirking. "I've seen him before, when he faced Mia."

"He's a demon alright, but... He doesn't look it. In the face, I mean."

"Demons can be hot, too, Nick. Don't be racist."

"I never said-!" Phoenix sputtered. Maya's smirk deepened.

"No, but you were thinking it."

"No!"

"Yes~"

"I WAS NOT!" A slow flush had made its way across his cheeks.

"Ahem." Both Maya and Phoenix turned to find Miles staring at them, lip curled into a scowl. "Could you refrain from such frivolous behavior? It's ridiculous. Are you even a professional?"

"Uh... sorry." Phoenix's voice was small. "You're Miles Edgeworth, right? I'm Phoenix Wright."

"You couldn't be Mr. Wright." Edgeworth gave an incredulous look. "A successful attorney like him wouldn't be acting like a buffoon in court."

Phoenix snorted. "I didn't think you'd be such a dork either. A cravat? Dracula called, he wants his clothes back."

Edgeworth sniffed. "At least I'm not wearing a plain red tie."

"It's dark cherry." Phoenix said defensively.

"Oh my god, Nick. It's red." Maya folded her arms.

"Shut up." Phoenix's already colored cheeks darkened a shade.

"That, however, is 'dark cherry'." Edgeworth's grumpy look broke into a condescending smile.

"Why am I the one being teased? Unfair." Phoenix grumbled.

"Because it's fun." Maya giggled.

He sighed. Well, this was gonna be a long case.

/\/\/\

Miles Edgeworth was unsure of why he had taken this case. Maybe it was because he wanted a challenge. Maybe it was because he was having a slow week.

But it was probably because of Phoenix Wright.

Wright was an infamous ace of an angel with a win streak to match his own. It made him sick. Humans were evil by nature. He believed that all humans should go to Hell. But all the other demons were incompetent idiots, and angels were deluded fools. The Von Karmas had taught him this from a very young age. All people deserve Hell.

So that was his reasoning for taking the trial. To show that imbecile Wright that even the most 'innocent' of humans should be sent to Hell. Maybe he was more sure then he had thought.

When Miles had heard the name 'Phoenix Wright', he had expected a professional, regal angel; well-groomed, sophisticated. Someone who looked worthy of the title 'ace'. What he got was a flying monkey in a suit.

Stupid, spiked black hair, a wrinkled blue suit, a tie that looked like it had been tied for weeks, and he could have sworn he saw a coffee stain. Then, of course, the ugly, fluffy monstrosities angels called wings and an askew halo.

Really, he looked like a rookie. Which, Miles admitted, was what he was. His awful attempts at insults after Miles interrupted his little argument with the girl with him were amusing, though not as amusing as his blush. If he was that easy to fluster when they actually faced each other, this was going to be simple.

"Nick, your suit's all messy!" The girl with Phoenix exclaimed. Phoenix laughed, itching the back of his head. Nick... that name fit him better. Simple, plain, the sort of guy who had lots of friends and a nice laugh.

Wait.

No.

Miles dismissed the traitorous thought. Phoenix was an angel. Of course he had a nice laugh. That's why Miles hated angels. They were too nice in all ways.

He shook his head. He had to get his head in the game. He couldn't be mentally complaining about the idiot across the room. Especially his laugh.

Miles took out his court files. He tried to concentrate, but Phoenix and the girl kept talking and laughing. He sent a glare their way. She was trying to re-tie Phoenix's tie, and failing. Miles snorted derisively. They finally looked over.

"What?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Nothing. You just made a noise."

"Can you even tie a tie?"

"Not really." Phoenix laughed, embarrassed. There was that stupid angel laugh. Tch. He was so stupid. Well he'd just have to suffer, would-

"Come here, I'll tie it."

Damn it all.

Phoenix looked surprised. "Would you? Oh, man, we totally got off on the wrong foot, didn't we?" He started over to Miles, tie in hand.

Oh, how he hated angels and their ability to forgive.

"Yes."

"Well, let me apologize for being rude earlier." Phoenix handed the tie to him, smiling. Miles was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to throttle him with it. But he controlled himself and stood, face to face with him.

"Whatever." Miles busied himself with tying it. "You and your stupid 'dark cherry' tie."

Phoenix chuckled and Miles wondered if ripping his own ears off would be worth it. He decided it would. He finished tying the tie and tucked it into Phoenix's jacket. Then he looked up from it to Phoenix's face.

Nope, nope, nope.

Of course he had kaleidoscope eyes. Blue with flecks of brown... or maybe the other way around. Or were they gray? Maybe even green.

How long had they been staring at each other, anyway? Was this weird?

He heard Phoenix's breath hitch slightly. Miles whipped around.

"Go back to your seat."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Okay." Phoenix walked away.

Miles winced internally. These stupid feelings were positively unnecessary. Not to mention he was going to have to annihilate the defense. He almost felt bad for Phoenix...

###

He no longer felt bad for Phoenix.

When the judge came in, and the trial started, Phoenix became a different person. He went from a giggling fool to a serious lawyer.

And he had whipped Miles.

Miles had known it would be a hard case, but it wasn't impossible. In fact, he'd done harder ones. But Phoenix was truly a good lawyer. And even though the case was technically an easy one, it wasn't against him.

The judge was deciding the verdict, and Miles was, for the first time in decades, worried. His streak would be broken. He knew it.

Miles could see it on the judge's face that he had lost.

"Not guilty. Miss Easent, you are free to ascend."

The defendant's face lit up in a smile. "Thank you Mr. Wright! Thank you, thank you!"

Miles slammed his fists on his table, frustrated. Phoenix jumped a little, but smiled across at him.

"Good job, anyway, Edgeworth!" Phoenix waved.

That's it. He hated him.

/\/\/\

When Edgeworth had offered to tie his tie, Phoenix had been surprised. When Edgeworth had looked up so they were gazing into each other's eyes, Phoenix had been hypnotized. When Edgeworth had made the trial, which should have been easy, extremely difficult, Phoenix had been thoroughly impressed.

And that's when Phoenix realized he had a crush on the Demon Attorney.

It was stupid, really. Crushes usually took knowing the person, but something about Edgeworth seemed... familiar. It was odd.

Back in the lobby, Phoenix was thanked again by Naveah-Ann. After what felt like hours, she finally seemed to think he understood her gratitude, and left. He sighed.

Out over the corner of his eye he saw Edgeworth.

"Hey!" Edgeworth glared at him, but walked over.

"What?" He seemed annoyed.

"I just wanted to say good job."

"Feh." Phoenix deflated a little. Edgeworth bit his lip, as if debating something. His tail flicked back and forth. "You, too. But I went easy in you, anyway."

Phoenix laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Edgeworth's eyes narrowed. "You're worse then Gavin."

"Gavin? Gavin who?"

"Klavier Gavin." Edgeworth sighed.

"Apollo's boyfriend?" Phoenix wasn't sure why he said that. He didn't know anyone named that.

Edgeworth seemed confused. "No...? That's sounds right, but... who is Apollo?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"It just popped out. Sorry."

"It's fine. My sister and I do similar things. Does Maya do that?"

"How'd you know?" Phoenix furrowed his brow. "In fact, how'd you know her name?"

"Um..." Edgeworth wrinkled his nose. "I don't. She just looks like a Maya. She's Fey's sister, right? Yeah."

"Huh. Okay. Well, the other reason I walked over was I wanted to see if you wanted to get coffee. I'm going and I know a place that's really good." Phoenix shifted his wings and fiddled with his halo. He was nervous, but it was just platonic coffee. Obviously.

Edgeworth seemed just as nervous. "F-fine. Only if you pay."

"What?! Hey!"

"Winner's treat."

Phoenix laughed. "Fine!"

/\/\/\

Damn it all, but especially that laugh.


End file.
